Fit But You Know It
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2004 |difficulty = Easy |effort = Intense |dlc = January 23, 2020 (NOW) |nogm = 1 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = NOW files 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = to (Bar) |gc = to |lc = |dura = 3:04 |pictos = 123 |kcal = |audio = |choreo = |perf = Julien Durandhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UJgnO9OAtoQ |from = album |nowc = FitButYouKnow }}The Street tarafından "Fit But You Know It" ve 'da yer alıyor. Dansçının Görünüşü Dansçı, siyah, omuz boyu saçlı bir adamdır. Bir çift havacı güneş gözlüğü, turuncu bir şapka, mor kenarlıklı sıcak pembe bir polo gömlek, diz delikli bir çift siyah kot pantolon ve kemer halkalarına bağlı bir altın zincir, sağ kolunda altın ve siyah bir saat takıyor ve çift sarı çizgili ve platformlar mavi spor ayakkabı. Koro sırasında şapkası pembeye dönüşür ve gömleği yeşil kenarlı aqua mavidir. Arka Plan Arka plan Londra'nın kontrast taslağıdır. Dalgalı çerçevelerde hareket eden arabalar ve insan siluetleri (çoğunlukla mor olan) vardır. Şehrin renkleri siyah ve kırmızı, gökyüzünün renkleri su yeşili, koyu kırmızı ve sarı olarak gösterilir. Korodan önce sadece pembe bir telefon kulübesi gösterilir. Koro sırasında, bir kadının silueti ekranın sağ tarafında hareketsiz ve geniş görünümde duruyor. Ayetlerden birinde, çok sayıda hamburger ve patates kızartması (veya İngilizlerin dediği gibi cips) yukarı uçar ve diğerinde bir yol görünür. Bazı hamburger, patates kızartması, soda kutuları, plastik bardaklar ve etrafında yüzen bir şemsiye fotoğrafları var. İngiltere bayrak deseni arka planda görülebilir. Arka plan tekrarlanır, ancak ikinci kez yağmur yağmaya başlar. Şarkı telefon kulübesi ve kadın silueti ile bitiyor. Altın Hareket Bu rutinde 1 Altın Hareket var: Altın Hareket: Her iki kolunuzu da sanki bir X'te kapanıyormuşsunuz gibi atın. Fitbutyouknow gm 1.png|Altın Hareket FBYKI.gif|Altın Hareket oyun içinde Appearances In Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Break A Sweat *Street Cred *Dance into the 2000s *15-Minute Workout *30-Minute Workout *Cap It Off! *Simple Dances *2020 Party Starter! Trivia *Radyo düzenleme oyunda, intro, üçüncü koro, dördüncü ayet ve outro'yu kesen kullanılır. Galeri Game Files Fitbutyouknow cover generic.png|'' '' Fitbutyouknow cover albumcoach.png| album coach Fitbutyouknow cover albumbkg.png| album background fitbutyouknow_banner_bkg.png| menu banner fitbutyouknow_map_bkg.png| map background FitButYouKnow_BC.jpg| cover FitButYouKnow 1087.png|Avatar Fitbutyouknowit gold ava.png|Golden avatar FitButYouKnow_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Fitbutyouknow jd2020 menu.png|'' '' in the menu Fitbutyouknow jd2020 load.png| loading screen Fitbutyourknowit_jd2020_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) Promotional Images Fitbutyouknowit promo gameplay 1 8thgen.jpg|Promotional gameplay (8th-gen) Fitbutyouknowit promo gameplay 1 wii.png|Promotional gameplay (Wii) u3Dqcz6.png|Promotional coach F7d915c5-4ae5-4a52-897e-4cdb8d4cb82d. CR0,1,970,300 PT0 SX970 V1 .jpg|Coach in promotional picture on Amazon, along with Skibidi Others Fitbutyouknowit thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Fitbutyouknowit thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video The Streets - Fit But You Know It (Official Video) Teasers Fit But You Know It - Gameplay Teaser (US) Fit But You Know It - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2020 Fit But You Know It 5 Stars Fit But You Know It - Just Dance Now References Site Navigation en:Fit But You Know It Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2000s Kategori:Rock Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Erkekler Kategori:Just Dance 2020 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Julien Durand